Too Much Love
by LilLi-the-DoubleG
Summary: This story is about a girl named Misty who has joined the WWE not realizing that she was going to get involved with one of the wrestler.Things will get really interesting in this story. Chapter 4 up! Also co-written by Cenababe1
1. Assistant for Theordore

"So your the girl that I've heard about?" Theodore asked taking a long look over the transcript in front of him and then looked back up at the girl who stood in front of him waiting for an answer, "Misty? Is it?"

Misty nodded her head, "Yeah that would be me, Mr. Long."

He held up his hands chuckling, "Oh call me Theodore Long everybody does. Your hired, I've been needing an assistant for a long time anyways." He hugged the girl and handed her a piece of paper to put on her clipboard. "Here's a list of things I need you to do, think you can handle it?"

"Oh yeah," Misty replied clipping it to the board itself and took a long look at it as she walked out of the room. Shutting the door behind her she still couldn't believe that she had finally made it to this company. Christy Hemme really pulled through on this one, she thought to herself. Turning around she almost hit a superstar. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

"That's okay," he smiled at her, "I'm Daniel Puder by the way. Are you a new diva?"

Misty shook her head, "Hell no, I'm not a diva. I'm Theodore Long's new assistant Misty."

Daniel nodded at her, "That's great, congratulations."

"Thanks," she smiled warmly at him glad that he wasn't trying to make some kind of joke about it.

Noticing everything on the list he figured he'd better get out of her way, "I see you have a lot of things to do and I've got a match coming up so I'll see you around."

She waved at him and then looked at the first thing on her list which was tell the stage managers not to use the extra fireworks later tonight. Later when it was midway through the show she had gotten down to her last thing, she was suprised and proud of herself for getting that far so quickly. "Okay all I have to do is inform this one superstar of this last thing and then I'm done."

Misty made her way down to the locker room and knocked on the door. Sadly she had been looking for a job for awhile now and wasn't able to watch the show like she normally did but then again she was used to watching Raw Is War since Christy was on the show anyways so she was starting new with everyone.

"Something I can help you with?" The guy asked leaning in the doorway of his locker room but then cracked a smile showing that he didn't mind her coming to his door. "You lost?"

"Me lost?" Misty laughed a little, "I'm not lost. I'm Misty, the general manager's new assistant. He changed tonight's card and you've got a match against Kenzo Suzuki."

He got his back off the doorway and situated his cap slightly, "Theo's got some good taste. I'm John Cena by the way, you know the US champ!" John spun his belt showing it off. "Did you say something about a match?" Misty nodded not believing that he could forget so quickly considering she had just told him three seconds ago. "Damn shame, but I guess I'll see you around here more often then, right?"

Looking at him he seemed like he was a nice guy if you could get past his aproach that he had with her right now. "Sure, if my job calls for it."

"You always going to put your job first?" John asked her cocking his head to the side slightly making her smile.

She decided that she could answer the question with yet another question. "Do you?"

He pointed at her seeing as how she had him but then she walked along seeing that she was now done with her work and she no longer needed to be there. Not only that but John did have a match to attend to.


	2. Business Relationship Only

**A/N: I don't know what to do for this chapter but I guess I'm just going to put what pops up in my head.**

After Misty left John went out to the ring to fight Kenzo Suzuki. When he went out on the ramp he arrived to the pumped up Kenzo. The match didn't last long, but of course John kept his title as the US champion. After the match he went back to his locker room. While he was walking he saw Misty talking to Daniel. So he decided to interrupt.

"Hey there Misty, you watch my match?" He looked at her hoping she did. "Of course, I would never miss a match that involves my number 1 favorite wrestler. His jaw drop enjoying every word of what she had just said. "Really? I'm your number 1 favorite wrestler?"

"Hell yeah you are, you're one of the best wrestlers I've seen in years." She was happy to see that he was happy. Daniel could see that they were enjoying their talk. "Well, I think I'm going to head out and hit the hay, I'm so tired." Both Misty and John forgot that he was even there. "Oh well I'll see you later then Daniel," Misty said feeling bad that she had been ignoring Daniel when John came to talk to her.

After he had left John was happy to be alone with her. She was one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen. Maybe the prettiest he has ever seen in his entire life. She interrupted his thinking time by saying, "I'm kind of upset right now." He looked at her seeing that she was really upset. "Why is that?" He asked worried.

"Well, I heard that the only reason they hired me is because Theordore is getting fired." Misty looked at John who was appalled at hearing what he had just heard.

"How? Why?" He couldn't believe what she had just said. "Well, you know how Carlito has been sending the petition to wrestlers and fans for Theordore to get fired, well it went through." John just couldn't believe it, he was so angered.

"I'm going to injure Carlito so badly that he won't know what hit him for doing that!" Misty looked at him seeing that his eyes were red because he was so angered. "There's a bright side to it though. I'm going to be the new general manager and there is a surprise involving this too. I'm not going to spoil the rest though."

What she had just said relieved him a little bit and made him feel a lot better. "So that means that you're going to be my manager?" He could imagine the thought happening. He was thinking of asking her out but now that he heard the news he wasn't so sure anymore.

"It's going to be the best job I've ever had." John could see how overjoyed Misty was. He had a feeling that she was going to be a great general manager.

"I know you're going to be great, it's just you're fist day starting today and you are already doing great." She started blushing for all his compliments. "Thanks a lot, I'm hoping to meet more encouraging and nice people around here."

"Well, all I can say is that you can't trust many people around here, There's a lot of backstabbers, But that doesn't mean that you can't trust me ok! I was just talking about certain people, but not people like me. I'll always be there for you. Just know that." He was hoping she wasn't thinking that he was a backstabber now.

Misty started laughing. She liked his sarcasms and she enjoyed his company. She's really gad that she met someone so great such as him.

She tried not to think of any intimacy between them since she is his boss. "Well, lets keep a business relationship. I don't want anything to happen and one of us will get heart broken. That's not even the main reason. The main reason is that we don't want to lose our jobs right?"

He was upset that she didn't want anything happening with the two of them. She was right though, he didn't want to lose his job over a relationship that might not work out. "Ok fine, but I'm not going to promise you that I won't do anything since you're so irresistible." He gave her this awe look that just made her laugh.

"You're such a dork John. I'm serious though. This is only a business relationship."

"Yea I know, it sucks but I'll try not to pull anything on you." She was in a way happy that he understood but she felt that she might have done something wrong.

John didn't want her to think that he also meant that he wasn't going to be by her side so he added, "Just remember though, if you need anything at all, I'm here for you. Even when it's not business terms, I'll always be here for you." She didn't know what he meant by being there for her even off business terms but she was happy to know that someone actually cared about her.

"Ok John, but don't think that I'm going to go easy for you just because you said that. I'm still you're boss.

**A/N: I know it's not like that good or anything. But keep reading and I promise it will get better with lots of drama!**


	3. A New General Manager, A Surprise, and ?

**A/N: Cenababe1 here, sorry for the hold up. That was my fault so go ahead and blame me. I had a little trouble coming up with something but here goes whatever I got. You can't get that mad at me, I have stories of my own!**

Two Weeks Later

This week Theodore Long was officially not the general manager of SmackDown. Slowly Misty approached the arena wondering if she'd be able to handle this job. When she walked into the building Carlito was there to greet her first thing. He smiled at her, still in his cast, just thinking that things would be much easier since she was a girl and Theodore Long was out of the picture.

"I wouldn't smile too much," Misty just looked at his expression on his face. "I'm not going to take things for granted around here."

Carlito just smirked, "I never said that you weren't."

Shaking the new general manager's hand she just studied it. He was shaking with the arm that was in a sling and had no trouble moving it either. "That's proof right there that your not hurt. I'm putting you in a match tonight."

"What!" Carlito exclaimed loudly, he had been getting away with it for the longest time. "My arm is hurt!"

Misty snatched the cast off of his arm and went on her way down the hallway. She stopped in front of a door with her name on it, the same door that Theodore Long used to call his. She sighed stepping inside the office; there was a lot of work to be done.

A knock came from her door; she looked up at it figuring that Carlito would threaten her. Instead it happened to be Christy; Misty rushed over to her hugging her. "Your here! I wasn't sure if you'd get here this early!"

Christy just laughed, "I didn't know either, so what's this big surprise you were telling me about?"

Misty just smiled, "You'll have to find out when I tell everyone."

She just pouted, "Not fair, I wanted to know. Why do you think I came here early?" Christy looked around the room a bit just now noticing what it looked like, "Wow, I guess you've really adapted to the general manager position."

Sighing Misty replied, "I don't deserve it, Theodore Long was a good general manager. He should be here in this office right now, not me. I can't believe I was hired for this."

Christy just patted her on the back, "You should be happy, you get to decide the matches and control the shows. This is your show; you should be able to enjoy it."

"I never thought about it like that," Misty said getting into a better mood. "I really have you to think, you're the one that talked to Vince McMahon for me. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't done that."

"It was worth it," Christy shrugged. "I better get going, I got a match too." She was referring to her bikini match.

When she left Misty immediately began to work on some papers that had arrived this morning. Many wrestlers had come in to congratulate her even Orlando Jordan. "You are going to be a better general manager right?" He asked her making sure he hadn't made the mistake in signing out Theodore Long.

Misty stood up from her desk to speak to him, it was the first time she had seen Orlando Jordan without JBL or the Bashams. "Of course, I'm going to do what's right. I won't be choosing sides. You're still up for the match tonight right?"

"Of course," he nodded with a smile. "I'll be winning again too."

She stepped out of her office to see how her superstars were interacting with each other, no fights she hoped. Tonight had been going fairly smoothly until she looked at the screen. Christy had just been announced the winner of her bikini match against Dawn Marie. Dawn had exited the ring on to grab a steel chair. Misty broke out into a run.

While Christy celebrated she hadn't noticed Dawn grab a chair. Heidenreich came running down the ramp and Dawn immediately dropped the chair and ran out.

Christy turned around and backed herself into the corner. Heidenreich just studied her all huddled up near the ropes like that. Before he could reach her Misty had pulled her out of the ring to the safety of the backstage area.

"Are you alright?" She asked once they were far away.

She nodded, "Yeah that was just weird though."

"Hey I just saw what happened," Daniel Puder walked up looking at the two. "You guys are alright right?"

Both nodded and slowly got over the whole scenario. Christy ended up leaving to change. Misty returned her attention to Daniel. "I saw your match, congratulations on you win."

"Thanks," Daniel smiled at her surprised she had bothered to see his match. It wasn't so bad having her around and she was a pretty good general manager.

John walked up on them again just talking away and being a little too friendly for his taste. "What's going on?"

Misty then looked at him, "Oh hey John, we were just talking. What are you doing?"

"I was actually on my way to see you," he told her. This was true considering she had asked for him to talk to her earlier.

"You haven't told him yet?" Daniel asked.

Shaking her head she sighed, "Not yet, I think you should get ready John. Your match is coming up next against Orlando; it's a rematch after what happened last week."

He remembered last week well, they had taken his belt and destroyed it with him just to sit there and watch. John just started to boil over, "You put me in a match against him?"

Just thinking about it makes her smile, "Yeah come on you've got to do this match, please?"

"Alright," John gave in and then all three parted to go on with the show. Misty safely watched in her room getting into the match itself. She made sure that no one would interfere; if anyone tried to help Orlando then he would be stripped of his title. John hit the FU and picked up the win that quickly.

John was crowned the United States Champion once again. Misty came out seeing Orlando on the way up the ramp. She got into the ring before John could leave. "I can accept this," he told her trying to hand her the belt. She held up a hand of her own to stop him.

"Hold up a second. You want me to be a fair general manager?" Misty grabbed her own microphone. "Fine we can do that but after seeing what happened last week I think that was one of the most unfair things I've seen. So I find it only fair to give you this John Cena."

She was handed a briefcase and pulled out the belt that had been considered burned. It was in perfect condition with no such scratch. John just stared at it in amazement when he was handed the title. Right now he didn't even care how she did it, he was just happy. "Surprise," she said to him just not into the microphone.

Backstage Christy had gone to look for Misty in her locker room but she couldn't find her until she saw someone sitting in her chair. When it was turned around she shrieked seeing Heidenreich.

When they came back Christy had just gotten out of the room and approached the two with slight caution. As she shut the door she could hear Heidenreich say one last thing, "Remember the name."

**A/N: Not a total loss I hope. I hope it makes up for the long wait anyways. So what'd you think about the interaction between Misty and John? It was cool to bring back the belt right? What about Christy? She's on SmackDown and then Heidenreich? What's up with that? Review please and let us know how we're doing.**


	4. He Has a Sweet Side

**A/N: I'm just going to type whatever. And thank you Misty for putting Heidenreich in there!**

A Few Days Later

Misty opened the door of her hotel room about to leave. To her surprise she saw Heidenreich pacing back and forth right in front of her.

"Can I help you with something," Misty asked wondering why he was there. Heidenreich came up to her and started glaring at her. Misty doesn't ever get scared though so she glares back at him. He backed off seeing that Misty wasn't the type who gets frighten easily.

"I needed help with something. You're the only person who I can turn to." Misty could tell that he was a nervous wreck seeing as how he still paces back and forth.

"Is this about wrestling? Do you want to be put in a match with Booker T?" Misty had a feeling that it had nothing to do about wrestling though. She just didn't want to be too forward.

"No it's not, it's about Christy. I don't know how to approach her. I keep on scaring her off." Misty didn't seem to be at all surprised about what he had said though.

"And you wonder why she keeps running off?" Heidenreich had to think about it for a while not realizing that he scares people.

"I'm guessing it's how I act. I don't think she would ever be interested in me though."

Misty felt bad for the guy wishing that she could help to do something. "I have an idea." She said after thinking about the situation for quite awhile. "You know how you write poems to people?"

"Yeah, people think I'm weird for doing that. Don't tell me that you want me to do that with Christy!" Heidenreich didn't think that was such a good idea.

"Christy is one of my good friends. She loves poems. All you have to do is approach her the right way." Misty didn't know if she should be helping him out with all these other problems that she has to deal with.

"I don't think I can do this!" Heidenreich raised up his hands like he was praising the lord. She ignored one of his phases by saying, "Are you busy today?"

Heidenreich looked down at her. "No I'm not." Heidenreich didn't know what she was up to but she was the only person that he could depend on at the moment.

"Why don't you come with me to get a bite to eat and I'll invite Christy and John." Heidenreich just stared at her for awhile not seeing why she had to do this so sudden.

"I'm not going, I can't do this with John there! I'm scared I mite break out with a poem if he comes and I'm not going to do a poem, not yet." Misty didn't get why he didn't want John to be there.

"So you don't want John to be there because you think that you're going to break out with a poem?" Misty had a like to him before but now, she just thought he was bi.

"Well, I don't know why, but I write poems to guys better than to girls. With girls I get too shy, but with guys I don't really care." Misty kind of had a better understanding to it.

"So will you come with me? I won't bring John. I'll just bring Christy." Heidenreich still didn't like that idea. "Could you bring Daniel too? I'll feel more comfortable."

Misty just couldn't understand the guy again. "You just said that you might break out with a poem if John comes. What gives if I bring Daniel?"

"Well, I think Daniel might be gay, I mean he doesn't ever like girls being around him. It just seems like it. I know he won't hit on me because I'll just hurt him."

"What the hell! He isn't gay. He always talks to me. He never talks about guys or girls." Misty couldn't believe that Heidenreich would say that about her friend.

"Maybe he's bi..." Heidenreich whispered to her not wanting anybody to hear their conversation. "He isn't bi either." Misty whispered back getting angered by what he was saying.

"What ever you say Misty, I beg to differ though. Could you still bring him though? I want both his and your help with the Christy situation."

"Fine, this is about you and Christy. So I'll just have to do what you want. I'll only bring Daniel and Christy then." Heidenreich agreed by hugging her. Misty didn't know how this was going to work out, but she just felt bad for Heidenreich. She really wanted to help him out.


End file.
